Administrative Core ? Summary The Administrative Core organizes and provides the logistical support for communications with partners and NIGMS, events of the Network, and assessment of all components of the Vermont Genetics Network (VGN), the Vermont INBRE. The Core assures compliance with NIH policies and regulations at the Lead and Baccalaureate Partner Institutes (BPIs). The Core lead, PI Van Houten, serves as the Chair of the INBRE Internal Steering Committee (ISC) and, with the Co-PI/PC Vigoreaux, oversees the Bioinformatics Core and other VGN Core Facilities. Janet Murray, Director of the Professional Development and Education (PDE) Core, is also part of the Administrative Core. Dr. Vigoreaux will work with Dr. Murray in the PDE Core on the strategy to increase diversity of our intern group. The Administrative Core provides the oversight of the Microarray and Proteomics Facilities at the lead institution, including their business plans and plans for sustainability. The Administrative Core also oversees the Bioinformatics Core that provides critical data analysis and cyberinfrastructure support for the network. The Administrative Core will oversee the renovation of research space at two of the BPIs and monitors the development of cultures of research at the BPIs. The PDE Core is an implementation arm of the Administrative Core to enhance the competitiveness of the network faculty, provide mentoring for network faculty, enhance STEM curriculum, and implement the Undergraduate Internship Program. The Administrative Core welcomed a new Outreach Partner, Landmark College into the network. Landmark College serves only students with learning disabilities. Each participating institution of the network has provided memoranda of understanding and a letter of commitment. The Core administers the Developmental Research Program of awards to BPI faculty by organizing the application process, review process, communication of recommendations to the EAC, and compliance with regulations for use of vertebrate animals, human subjects, toxic agents, etc. The Administrative Core organizes and implements the many-layered assessment plan that includes reports on annual and longitudinal surveys of all participants by our external evaluator Dr. Joy Livingston; tracking of all students and faculty; ISC reports; AAAS consultant reports and the External Advisory Committee (EAC). The EAC provides critical, stimulating and thoughtful advice for formative assessment. There are examples given of how their advice has improved the network?s activities. The committee is being expanded to reflect the growing breadth of disciplines in the network. The AAAS and Dr. Livingston will provide summative assessment.